finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherry
Cherry, also known as Madam, is an enemy in Final Fantasy VI. In the original SNES release, the sprite was censored by having the smoke coming from her cigarette removed. The same was done to her palette swaps. The smoke is restored in future releases. Battle She is a major threat, as she can cast a variety of powerful magic, including Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Flare, Holy, and Meteor, as well as buff herself and allies with Protect, Shell, Haste, Reraise, and other abilities. She is also mostly paired off with Outsiders and Ahriman, who are dangerous enemies in their own right. The player should take out the Cherry first, as her variety of abilities can prove very dangerous, especially if she uses any of her buffing abilities on her allies. Cherry is susceptible to Imp status; as her battle script consists only of spells being imped renders her harmless. Coliseum Setup Bet Moogle Suit for Nutkin Suit Flare, Holy, and Blizzaga are reflectable, so a Reflect Ring is the easiest way to take care of 75% of the enemy's attacks and further damage Cherry. In addition, it won't trigger Cura/Meteor counterattacks (which requires the player to damage her directly at least once), and the player can simply pass turns by attempting to run, as fleeing is not permitted; this further averts the risk of a counter. The player can attempt to absorb Holy or Blizzaga via equipment as well. There is not much that can be done to defend against Meteor if the player is unfortunate enough to trigger a counter; a Muscle Belt can bring the player's HP high enough to survive one Meteor if they couldn't already. A Red Cap is another option to raise the wearer's max HP, but note that a combination of max HP raising equipment won't have a better effect than the piece of equipment that gives the best HP boost would on its own. Also, keep in mind that a Reflect Ring won't allow the user to absorb Holy or Blizzaga to help withstand another Meteor. Avoid using Locke or giving Gogo the Steal command for this battle, since Steal can trigger a Meteor and/or Cura counterattack. AI Scripts Normal Script If any monster has Reflect status: Curaga (100%) Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Holy (33%) or Flare (33%) or Imp (33%) 2nd Turn: Cura (33%) or Reraise (33%) or Protect (33%) :Blinding Touch (66%) or Nothing (33%) 3rd Turn: Cura (33%) or Reraise (33%) or Protect (33%) :Firaga (33%) or Blizzaga (33%) or Thundaga (33%) 4th Turn: Esuna (33%) or Cura (33%) or Shell (33%) :Firaga (33%) or Blizzaga (33%) or Thundaga (33%) 5th Turn: Regen (33%) or Esuna (33%) or Haste (33%) :Firaga (33%) or Blizzaga (33%) or Thundaga (33%) If attacked by anything: Cura (33%) :Meteor (33%) Coliseum Script Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (25%) or Flare (25%) or Holy (25%) or Blizzaga (25%) If attacked by anything: Cura (33%) :Meteor (33%) Related Enemies *Coco *Misty *Level 80 Magic *Vilia Category:Final Fantasy VI Enemies ru:Шерри